talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelina
Accountant of the 7th Federal Knight's Steel Sword, she is a sensible and cool beauty. As the daughter of the Hymulders family, her imposing manner is even more intense than a man's. She had elite education when she was young and was a top ranker in military school, but her inability to overcome her fear of blood made her want to become a civil official instead. Despite that, she was selected by Abon, the leader of Steel Sword and was dispatched to Pluto Fortress. Not knowing the reason for her selection, sometimes she complains it is hard to get along with her straightforward leader's nature. In honor of her noble upbringing, she strives to become a qualified Accountant with courage and leadership. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Secr*etary * Title Attribute: Increase attack of light type characters in the party by 40%. Story of Resonance Rough Noble Childhood Since her childhood, this aristocratic girl has always dreamed of becoming a knight. She never doubted her skills with the sword until the day when blood and fire singed her eyes. Her gentle kindness prevented her from protecting innocent lives. She thought she was no longer worthy of her sword as she sheathed the weapon. The painful memories were kept within her heart and silently tortured her from within. Unlocking Old Secrets Many years passed and the girl managed to become a worthy knight. Soldiers of the knightly order treated her as a calm and collected adjutant, but she had kept her secret hidden. Danger struck without warning. In the Captain's absence, the girl hesitated because of her memories. Before disaster could repeat itself, a common mercenary stepped out into the fray... The young adjutant felt unsafe every time the Captain leaves Pluto Fortress. Despite looking as calm and rational as always, she was unsure if she could manage the art of leadership at her young age. The situation at the frontlines kept changing. Angelina must perform a task that she was most inept in: lead the knights to strike the enemies and recover the supply trains in the fort. Battles often reminded her of negative things such as blood, fear, and death that she experienced in her childhood. Back then, her lack of courage resulted in the deaths of many innocent people. The incident cast a shadow that caused her to panic when the burdens of command fall upon her shoulders. She thus adopted the safest solutions and wracked her mind for a solution. However, every method required time. Alven, on the other hand, felt that the situation was urgent. The enemy did not give them the luxury of time, and even the best staff officers could misjudge the situation. The mercenary thus dashed out without a word. Angelina panicked. She regarded Alven's rough tactics as suicidal and thought she would be responsible for his death. Though decades had passed, the memories loomed like a bloody shadow over her. But Alven did not die. He and his mates managed to defeat every enemy with zero casualties for the supply train. The mercenary literally used his blade to break the shackles that had held back Angelina. The girl was completely awed by his passion and optimism. Alven then walked slowly towards her and gave her the bloodied sword with a smile on his face. Angelina, who could not stand the sight of blood, realized that she was no longer afraid of it. Noble Knight of Nirvana The girl painfully reflected on her errs. She was determined to break her shackles and take the fight to the very frontlines in order to protect her home and friends. Her reawakening was a transformative experience. Abon and Alven felt that she had changed and gave her the whip of command. A new star of hope is about to bloom for the knights. The legend speaks of the immortal phoenix and its rebirth. The light of its transformation happened to shine on Angelina. She acted more quickly and became more decisive. The only thing she lacked was an actual battle to prove her skills. Pluto Fortress finally had its chance. As a frontline force, the 7th Federal Knights were assigned key battle tasks. Excited yet anxious, Angelina could hardly sleep in the eve of battle. She could make a name for herself in this fight and bring honor to the House of Hymulders. But there were risks as well. The young adjutant had never fought a battle of such scale before. The two lights of fate then came to her side. Captain Abon placed her in command of 3 elite squadrons and tasked her with making an assault. He gave a cool smile that seemed to suggest that he knew the girl had the power but only lacked the confidence to exercise it. As a close friend, Alven asked to join Angelina's squadrons and played a key role in her forces. Alven was confident that Angelina could achieve victory and willingly placed his life on the line. With such expectations, Angelina had no reason to retreat. There were no options for failure in this battle. In the day of reckoning, Abon led the main forces against the enemy. But the opponent's onslaught pressed Abon's troops hard. Before the Federal army lost heart, smoke sudden rose from the enemy's rearguard. Angelina's forces suddenly appeared. She gave a rousing cry to her allies before her: "Angelina, adjutant of the 7th Federal Knights - the Steel Swords, has broken through the enemy! Initiate the attack! " She was like the goddess of war, unleashing a lightning assault with her squadrons that ripped apart the enemy's impeccable formations. Her war cry also ignited the fighting spirits in every knight. Federal troops became the anvil while the knights served as the hammer. The pincer attack quickly turned the tide. After the triumph, Angelina was awarded for her instrumental role. Her name became renowned amongst the knightly orders as well. The sun must be high up in the air by now. Category:Characters